bristolroversfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Rendell
Scott Rendell joined Rovers on a month-long loan from Wycombe Wanderers in 2011, reuniting with manager Paul Buckle, who had previously taken him on loan at Torquay United. His brief stay in Bristol saw him start his first four games with the club, making his debut on 8 October 2011 in a 3–0 defeat to Oxford United, before coming off the bench for Scott McGleish for the final 12 minutes of his fifth game. He rounded his spell off as an unused substitute in Rovers' 2–1 defeat to Accrington Stanley on 5 November 2011. He failed to score during his five games for the Gas, and returned to his parent club on the expiry of the loan period. Although his month in Bristol was up, the reason given for his return to Wycombe was a groin injury, so it can probably be inferred that his stay would have been extended if it were not for this. Career After a brief stint at Aldershot Town at the beginning of his career, Scott joined Reading in 2004, and although he didn't play any league games for the Royals, he did gain some first team experience while on loan back with the Shots, as well as at Forest Green Rovers, where he scored on his debut, Hayes and Crawley Town. He was signed by Crawley on non-contract terms in January 2007 after being released by Reading, having been on loan at Broadfield Stadium since the previous August. He stayed with Crawley until the end of the 2006–07 season, whereupon he joined Cambridge United. His spell with Cambridge lasted less than a year however, and after having scored 17 goals in 29 league appearances he joined Peterborough United on loan in February 2008, signing permanently for them at the end of the season. His full-time move to Peterborough didn't go to plan, making just three league appearances in two years, and spending most of his time out on loan to Yeovil Town, Cambridge United (again) and Torquay United. He joined Wycombe Wanderers in 2010, and was the club's top goalscorer during the 2010–11 season. He joined Rovers on loan in October 2011 for a month, making 5 league appearances without scoring, before moving to Oxford United, again on loan, until the end of the season. Career stats Record against Rovers Scott has played against Bristol Rovers four times, winning twice, losing once and drawing once. He has scored four goals, including a hat-trick in a 6–3 defeat for Wycombe Wanderers in 2010. The games when Rendell has faced Rovers have often been high-scoring affairs, with 22 goals scored in the first three of these matches, an average of 7⅓ goals per game! His fourth game spoiled this record somewhat, when he took part in a 0–0 draw while playing on loan at Oxford United. Personal life Scott lost his four-week-old son, who had been born four weeks prematurely, in December 2010. The baby, named Alfie, was taken to hospital on 22 December and died on Christmas eve. Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:Loaned players Category:21 October Category:Players born in 1986 Category:Players who joined in 2011 Category:Aldershot Town Category:Reading Category:Forest Green Rovers Category:Hayes Category:Crawley Town Category:Cambridge United Category:Peterborough United Category:Yeovil Town Category:Torquay United Category:Wycombe Wanderers Category:Cambridge United Category:Oxford United